More than Just Cousins remake
by Ben10Roxs
Summary: A remake of my first story. At a pool, Ben thinks that Gwen... is cute? Read what happens!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

A/N: Well here it is. A remake of More than Just Cousins. It is October 11 at 3 AM, I'm lonely. No one is on MSN. No one is awake. No one on RuneScape. So I'm writing fiction.

Title: **More than Just Cousins V2**

Author: **Ben10Roxs**

Rating: **Mature (lemon alert!!)**

Chapters:** Unknown, I'll update this when I finish the story**.

I'd like to extend a personal thanks to Tenacious D. for giving me the idea for the opening scene! Cheers!

Thanks everyone, and please be patient. I have no idea when I'll be able to write more.

©2007-2008 B10R. Not to be used or recreated without my permission. If you see this anywhere else, please send me a message and let me know!!


	2. Chapter 2: Checking In

A/N: The first chapter of the long-awaited remake. A big thank-you to Tenacious D. for helping me get the story started!!

Note: Ben and Gwen are both 13 in this fanfiction. :)

* * *

It was another boring summer day, 100 degrees outside, a broken air conditioner, and absolutely nothing to do. Gwen's laptop battery was dead, and all of Ben's videogames were getting boring now. Ben sat on the couch flipping through the channels. Nothing good on, as usual. He turned off the TV and went to the fridge. He took out an ice-cold soda and sat at the table, watching the passing scenery.

"I'm so bored!" complained Ben as he laid his head on the back of the chair. His cousin sat across from him.

"Why don't you call your girlfriend? --Oh wait, you don't have one!" smirked Gwen, not even looking up from the book she was reading.

"Hey, I can get a girl any time I want... I'm just too busy," replied her cousin. Ben continued to stare out the window. It was getting dark outside and the sun turned a fiery red as it slowly slipped below the horizon.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Ben, bored out of his skull. His grandfather stopped him.

"You might want to wait, Ben. I've got a surprise for you." A puzzled Ben turned around, wide-eyed.

"What's the surprise?"

"Just wait," replied Max. "Sit down." Ben sat back at the table across from Gwen, whom he had grown to be able to stand. The young man resumed looking out the window. A really nice hotel came into view ahead, but Ben knew they would be skipping it. He was kind of surprised when he felt the RV slow down and turn into the parking lot.

"What are we doing here, Grandpa?" questioned Ben. "Do you need directions?"

"No, Ben," replied Max. "This is where we're spending the weekend!" The childrens' eyes grew as big as dinner plates as they rushed to hug their grandfather.

The trio dragged their luggage indoors. They all were hit by a refreshing blast of cold air from the air conditioning. They dragged their heavy suitcases to the front desk as Max bought a deluxe room for the weekend.

"Jeremy, could you help these nice people with their luggage?" asked the friendly clerk. A bellhop came over and loaded the suitcases onto a cart. "Which room are you in?"

"315," answered the clerk. The bellhop departed to the elevator with the room key.

A few minutes later, the three went up to their room. They were stunned at how big it was.

"Oh man, this place is huge!" shouted the very excited Ben as he threw himself on the plush bed. He basked in its comfort for a few minutes then stood up.

"I guess I'll go take a shower now," he said.

"Don't hesitate," replied Gwen as she searched for her laptop charger. "Your smell is making me sick." She smirked. Ben just glared at her as he went for the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out in his pajamas, ready to go to sleep. The three said their good-nights and slipped under the covers.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to write another, but it may be a long time, so please be patient. Thanks a lot to Tenacious D. for giving me the idea to kick the story off, and for all the nice reviews! Peace out, y'all! 


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast and Swimming

Author's Notes: omg i m sry k? I know I've been gone a long time; I've had a lot going on in my life the past few weeks... my girlfriend, my 2 new nephews... sheesh. Again, so sorry for not coming on. I'll really try to do better. :)

* * *

It was about 6 in the morning when Ben woke up. He was a little startled because there wasn't another bed above his head. He realized he was in the hotel they stopped at last night. He tried to get back to sleep but he wasn't tired. Groggily, he sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He went out to the RV to try to find something to eat. He took a look: leftover pizza, prune juice, grubworm soup... nothing good. He went back to the hotel room to get dressed, then went down to the restaurant. To his surprise, they were already open. Ben had about $30 in his wallet, so he bought some sausage-egg-and-cheese biscuits for everyone. He went back to the hotel room and put the food bags on the counter, and got a sandwich out. Gwen was starting to awaken also; it was already about 7 AM.

"..Ben? What are you doing up?" she asked groggilly, sitting up.

"Hey sleepyhead," said Ben. "I woke up not too long ago. I got you some breakfast." Gwen got out of bed and walked over to the counter.

"Mmm, this looks good," she said as she took a sandwich from the bag and sat down across the table from Ben. "Did you get anything to drink?"

"No," replied Ben, being silent enough not to wake his grandfather (although an explosion outside wouldn't wake him up). "I must have forgot, do you want me to go get you something?" Gwen was kind of surprised as his generosity.

"Noo, I don't want you to do all that."

"I was going to go get something anyway. What do you want?" Gwen thought about it for a minute.

"Could you just get me a diet Sprite?"

"Yeah." Ben opened the door; to his surprise it was kind of chilly outside. "Be back in a minute." He went back to the restaurant and ordered their drinks.

"I'm back," said Ben as he came in. "Here's your drink." Gwen took it and started drinking it.

"Thanks Ben," she said. "And thanks for the food."

"No problem. I figured since Grandpa spent all that money on taking us places, I could do something in return." He and his cousin looked over at their sleeping grandfather. "Should we?"

"Nah. Let him sleep for another few minutes." It was already about 7:45. The two ate their breakfast and threw away their trash and went into the next room to watch television. A few minutes later Max woke up. "Hey, kids," he said still half-asleep. "What smells so good?"

"Ben bought us some breakfast, Grandpa", said Gwen. Ben turned around.

"Yeah, there's a sausage-egg-and-cheese biscuit and some coffee on the counter for you." Max got out of bed and got a sandwich and his coffee, which were all gone in about 10 minutes. It was already 10:30 before everyone finally got dressed and began the day. The air conditioning was broken and it had warmed up to about 90° already.

"Uggh, it's so hot in here!" groaned Ben.

"You know Ben, for the first time in my life... I agree with you," said Gwen. "Do you want to go swimming?" Ben sat up, surprised he hadn't thought of that already.

"Sure!" Ben got his swimsuit out of his suitcase. "I'll go out to the RV and take a quick shower. Why don't you shower in here?" Gwen agreed and headed to the bathroom as Ben went outside into the hot summer air. He shielded his eyes, looked up and groaned. He almost ran to the RV, tore open the door and ran into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and left them on the floor as he turned on the cold water. He lept into the shower and sighed with relief at the feeling of the cold water trickling down his back.

In a few minutes Gwen had finished her shower, put on her swimsuit and stepped outside to the RV. In half an hour Ben hadn't finished his shower. Gwen was concerned as she went in the RV and knocked on the door.

"Ben?? Are you still in there?" she asked.

"I'm not done!" shouted Ben.

"What are you doing???" shouted Gwen. She didn't really want to know what he was doing, but she wanted to know what was taking him so long.

"Do you even remember how long it was since I last took a shower? I'm working through months of crap in my hair!"

_"He has a point"_, thought Gwen. "Hurry up for God's sake! Hell is starting to freeze over!" Ben mockingly repeated her as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. Just as soon as Gwen made that little comment, Ben was finished. He came out in his trunks (Gwen was in a robe), and they headed off to the pool.

_10 minutes later..._

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

"All right," said Ben. "I'm lost. Where are we?"

"Can't you read?" remarked Gwen as she pointed to a sign that said:

↑ **POOL**

Ben felt embarrassed as they walked toward the pool. In a few minutes they were pool-side. Ben laughed as he dove in the pool. Gwen just put on her shades and took off her robe. She sat down in a beach chair and applied sunscreen. Ben surfaced and saw his cousin just sitting there. "What are you doing?"

"Hanging out," she said. "I don't really feel like swimming."

"But you said you were hot! What's the point of coming to the _pool_ if you don't want to get wet?" He splashed water on her. She groaned.

"Ben Tennyson!" She stood up. Ben knew he had pushed her red button.

"Sorry, I'm just bored." Gwen calmed down a little.

"It's all right. It will take awhile for my book to dry out, but what the heck," she replied. "I think I will get in the pool." She dove in, making sure to get Ben's hair wet. When she surfaced, Ben splashed her back.

"Ahh! I'm gonna get you for that!" she shouted. Ben swam away, but Gwen was swimming after him. She reached out and grabbed his leg and pulled it back to her. "Got you!" Ben flipped over on his back laughing and trying as hard as he could to splash enough water in her face to make her let go.

"Come on, let go of me!" laughed Ben, splashing her more.

"Try as you might, Ben, but it won't work!" she shouted as she dove on top of him, dragging him under water. Ben tried to resurface, but Gwen had a tight grip on him. (A/N: no one is going to drown. They're just having fun.) Ben finally worked loose and went to the surface, breathing hard. Gwen surfaced next to him. "I almost had you!"

"Yeah," Ben said taking another breath, "but I'm too good. Face it; when you're this fit, it's not hard to get out of _any_thing!" Ben smirked. Gwen laughed. Ben's face went kind of like he had seen something scary.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Gwen looked more concerned than usual. Ben shook his head.

"A crazy thought just came into my head, that I couldn't stop." Gwen looked very concerned.

"What was the thought?" Ben just couldn't take it any more.

"I love you!" he blurted out.

"I love you too Ben. Now what was the thought?"

"In a more-than-just-cousins kind of way... you're just..." Ben looked around; he didn't want to keep talking with all these people. "C...Can we go out to the RV for a second?" Gwen kind of blushed as she agreed. They got out of the pool and dried off as they headed for the RV. They went into the bathroom and took turns getting dressed in their coolest clothes. They sat on the bed next to each other.

"Gwen..." He tried to find words. "You know how I've been so nice the past few days?" Gwen nodded her head.

"Yeah..." She was kind of uneasy about this whole situation. "I'm getting some water, do you want some?" Ben was already thinking about the icy water tricking down his throat.

"Yeah, I'll take some." Gwen came back with some cold water and gave Ben one. He opened it and started drinking some.

"Thanks," Ben said as he wiped off the excess water that trickled down his cheeks. "Now back to what I was saying..." His heart was racing; he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "I've been so nice because... well I think you're really cute." Ben closed his eyes tightly. "Go ahead and smack me, I know I deserved it." He was kind of surprised when he didn't feel a stinging pain on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see that Gwen was looking another way with her chin resting on her hand. "...Is something wrong?"

"No... it's just..." Gwen was blushing hard. You could hear their heartbeats from across the room. "I've thought of you as kind of cute too... I love you, Ben." They both blushed.

"I love you, Gwen." She got up and moved to the same bench as Ben. He leaned back with his back against the wall. Gwen climbed on top of him and cuddled with him. Ben wrapped his arm around her. Ben was living his dream, he didn't want this moment to ever end. He looked at his cousin with fiery-orange hair, resting her head on his chest. Gwen looked up at him looking down at her (A/N: you get it. :P). Their eyes met as their lips drew ever closer to each other, to finally meet in a strong embrace. They kissed for at least a minute before stopping to breathe.

"I love you so much Gwen."

"I love you so much Ben."

They both knew from then on that they were more than just cousins.

* * *

A/N: All right, that was the long-awaited second chapter. Constructive criticism and good reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you all so much, and I'm very sorry it took so long!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and Bed time

Ok faithful fans. I'm really sorry I haven't been on much, but I have some bad news. Unfortunately, something has happened within the deep, dark realms of my crammed hard drive that made me lose ALL of my old fanfics. **ALL OF THEM**. All up to the last chapter of this story is GONE. Forever. I'm very sorry. At least I can start over, so here's the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any parts herein, however I DO own the storyline for this fiction. ©2007-2008 Ben10Roxs. ;

To the story!

* * *

Ben and Gwen had returned to the hotel room a few hours later. When Ben opened the door, his Grandpa was watching TV.

"There you are!" he said. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing," said Gwen. "Just having fun." Gwen put her bathing suit back in her suitcase. Max turned off the TV.

"Well, we should probably hit the road," said Max. "I thought we could go into town and have a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant." Gwen stood up from the bed as she gathered her things.

"Beats eating grub worm stew!" she smirked. Once she closed her suitcase, she tried to lift it. It was really heavy! Once she lifted it off the ground, the clasp broke, and all her belongings spilled onto the floor. She groaned as she slammed the suitcase to the floor and began picking up her things and messily tossing them into the suitcase.

"Let me help you," Ben offered. He got down on the floor with Gwen and started helping her pick up her clothes. He also folded the clothes that Gwen tossed in there, so the case would close.

"Thanks, Ben," said Gwen as she tried to lift it again. "Can you give me a hand?" Ben walked over and picked the whole thing up with one hand. Gwen blushed as he walked outside, down the stairs and into the RV with no discomfort.

"Quit showing off, dweeb!" said Gwen as Ben put the suitcase down. She shoved him by the shoulder a little bit, and they both laughed. Max joined in.

"You know, it's so nice to see you two getting along!" said Max as he got in the driver's seat. The kids sat down at the table, Ben playing his PSP and Gwen reading a magazine.

"Ben, are you hungry?" asked Gwen. He took out of one his headphones to hear her better.

"A little, why? Are you?" he replied. Gwen nodded her head. "I can make us something, what do you want?"

"What do we have?" she asked. Ben got up and looked in the fridge; there was nothing there but a few sodas and food that looked like it was already eaten.

"Nothing good," he replied. "Grandpa, how much longer till we get to that restaurant?"

"It will be at least an hour," Max said without even taking his eyes off the road. "That's why I wanted to leave so early. This way, we'll get there at dinnertime." The kids groaned. Ben got a soda for each of them out of the fridge. He opened his and resumed playing his game.

"Ben, do we have any snacks?" asked Gwen, who was growing hungrier by the second. Ben got up and looked in the pantry, and found some potato chips. He got some and went back to the table. Max heard the bag crinkling and looked in his rearview mirror.

"Don't spoil your appetite, kids," he said, "We'll be there soon."

"**How** soon?" asked Ben.

"At least another half-hour." Ben rolled his eyes.

"That's why we're eating now. We're about to starve to death! Besides, I'll be hungry again when we get there." Ben ate a chip. "_IF_ we get there," he said to himself.

* * *

A short time later, the trio arrived at the restaurant, named _Taste of Italy_. Ben's mouth was watering from the scent of all the delicious food. Spaghetti, pizza, breadsticks, all these three smells combined to create an intoxicating fragrance. Someone walked up to them.

"Welcome to Taste of Italy, how can I help you?" said the kind waiter.

"Hi, I'd like a table for three please." The waiter led them to their table where they sat down. There were candles burning on the table surrounded by beautiful flowers. It was so romantic, and Ben and Gwen were happy to spend it there with the person they loved most. When they placed their orders, they held hands under the table.

* * *

After dinner, the stuffed trio walked back to the RV. Ben threw himself on the sofa and sighed with relief. "Man, I haven't had food that good in ages!"

"What about that earthworm spaghetti I made last night?" asked Max, smiling. Ben chuckled.

"Riiiight... You really think that human beings were meant to eat that junk?"

"But it's full of protein..." Max rolled his eyes.

"But there's this new invention out there.. It's called 'Steak'." Ben grinned as Max sighed and went to drive them some more. Gwen got her laptop and sat on the couch next to Ben, who was playing his video game again. They moved closer to each other. Gwen was IMing her friend Kelly while Ben was playing a Sumo Slammer game. They felt the RV pull over.

"I'm tired of driving," said Max. "I'm just going to watch some TV." Ben immediately jumped to the other side of the couch so Max wouldn't catch them sitting so close. Max took the key out of the ignition and went back to the couch that Ben and Gwen were sitting on. When he sat down, Ben felt himself being sucked towards the center. Max yawned.

"Well I think that does it for me," he said. "'Night, kids." Ben and Gwen wove as Max put his pajamas on and went to sleep. Ben turned the light off and turned the TV down low. The kids stayed up for a couple more hours before Gwen started to yawn and her eyes got heavy.

"You look tired," remarked Ben.

"Yeah," replied Gwen. "Today has been long." Gwen closed her laptop and snuggled up next to Ben as they watched TV. He was in heaven. The girl of his dreams was right in front of him. He was laying on his side on the couch, and Gwen was lying in front of him. He put his arm on Gwen's stomach and held her close. He didn't want this moment to end, but he knew it had to.

"Maybe we should stop. What if we fall asleep like this? Grandpa will be upset!" said Ben. Gwen turned around to look at him.

"I doubt it. He's a pretty heavy sleeper, and we always wake up before he does." Ben thought about it for a second.

"Well, you have a point. Do you want to go to sleep?" Ben could tell by the look in her face she was about to fall asleep any second.

"Yeah," she said, yawning. "Good night, Ben." She sat up and they kissed each other goodnight.

"Good night, Gwen," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ben." They kissed one more time before going to sleep in their clothes.

* * *

Ending Notes: Well, there's chapter 4. I'm so very sorry about this whole incident with my old fics. But I'll try to write more often!

Thanks to all my fans! I love all of ya! There is more to come, so sit tight!


	5. Chapter 5: Home Alone

I'm so sorry it took so long for another chapter. With school and personal things, I hardly have time to write more. But it's summer vacation, yay! I'll be writing a bit more, but no promises.

**Lemon alert! If you're against lemons, don't read this chapter. Nothing else really goes on anyway.**

So here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben... ahh screw it, I shouldn't have to tell you.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen woke up first to the sound of Max snoring. She moved Ben's arm off her stomach as she went to look for some breakfast. She opened the refrigerator and found some disgusting, mouldy leftovers made by her grandfather, which almost made her sick to look at them. She moved them out of the way and found some leftover ravioli from last night's dinner. She took the styrofoam container out, along with a cold sprite. She looked at the clock: 6:38 am. She was surprised to be up so early. She sat down at the table and booted up her laptop as she opened her breakfast. Ben woke up a few minutes later.

"Gwen? You up already?" whispered Ben as he sat up on one arm. Gwen was a little surprised to hear him break the dead silence.

"Oh! You startled me, Ben," Gwen whispered back. "Yeah, I'm up, I woke up a few minutes ago." Ben got up off the couch and stole a bite of Gwen's ravioli.

"Ben, get your own!" remarked Gwen, giggling quietly as she smacked him with a newspaper.

"But it tastes so much better when it's stolen," replied Ben, also chuckling. He sat down next to his cousin, and they spent hours laughing at Youtube videos together.

A couple hours later, Max woke up.

(A/N: I decided to add something to this part. If you are against incest in any way, LEAVE NOW. And by the way, if you don't like it, don't review. Waste of useful review space...)

"Oh, darn it, I'm gonna be late!" said Max as he rushed out of bed and into the bathroom. He came out dressed in his usual clothes as he made coffee with his foamy tooth brush hanging out of his mouth.

"Grandpa, what's the hurry?" asked Gwen. Max alternated between tying his boot and brushing his teeth as he got up to spit in the bathroom sink.

"I'm getting together with an old friend to have coffee and catch up with each other," said Max hastily. "We might be gone all day."

"If you ask me, he doesn't need any more coffee," Ben said quietly to Gwen, who giggled.

"The RV is all yours," said Max as he went out the door and hailed a cab. "Be careful! Call if you need me!" Max got in the taxi as it drove off. Ben was a little confused.

"...What just happened?" asked Ben, with a dumb look on his face.

"I have no idea," replied Gwen. "There was a lot of commotion and Grandpa was running, and now we're by ourselves."

"That's all that matters," said Ben as he kissed Gwen on the neck. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," said Gwen. "Let's brainstorm... if you were with the person you loved, and no one else was around, what would you do?"

"Well, I know what **I'd** do..." said Ben with a smirk. Gwen playfully smacked him.

"Ben, behave!" said Gwen giggling. Ben put a displeased look on his face, as a joke.

"Aww, all right..." said Ben as he slumped off. Gwen laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Got you!" she screamed as she tried to bring him down. Ben tried his hardest to get up, but she wouldn't let him. All her karate training finally paid off.

"Let me go!" said Ben, laughing. Gwen refused as she grabbed his shirt as a last-ditch effort to keep him down. Ben escaped her grip and got a pillow, swinging it mercilessly at her.

"Oh, you want to pillow fight, do you!" She grabbed a pillow and started swinging it at Ben. He made an effort to block Gwen's pillow from hitting him, but accidentally grabbed her shirt and pulled too hard. The fabric ripped wide open as Gwen's left breast tumbled out of her shirt. Realizing what happened, she dropped her pillow and stuffed her rogue breast back in her shirt.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry, Gwen!" shouted Ben. She stood, blushing at the wardrobe malfunction that just happened.

"Don't worry about it, Ben," she said. "It was an accident, you can't stop them from happening." Ben agreed, blushing. You could still see a little bit of Gwen's breast through her torn shirt.

"Do you want to change your shirt?" said Ben, hinting at the bit of remaining breast. She covered it up hastily, blushing more.

"Yeah, I was going to take a shower anyway," she replied. She sniffed the air around Ben and grimaced. "From the looks of it, you could use one too." Ben hatched an idea.

"Gwen... feel free to say no to this - it's just a suggestion - but... would you like to shower with me?" Gwen gasped a little bit as she gave it serious thought.

"Well, that wouldn't be a bad idea, I mean we'd both be getting clean..." she thought aloud. "Also, I love you a lot, and I think it would be a bonding experience if we saw each other at our most vulnerable..." Ben unzipped his pants.

"So? What do you say?" asked Ben. Gwen nodded her head. Ben began taking off his shirt as Gwen took hers off and lay it on the bed.

"It might make a good dust rag," she chuckled nervously. Ben chuckled along, staring at her goddess-like beauty. "Ben, could you please stop staring at me? It makes me feel uncomfortable." Ben shook his head and apologized as he began to strip down. Gwen prepared the shower as she watched Ben strip. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as he revealed his masculine body to her. Gwen took off her pants and underpants. Ben took his turn staring at her again as he started to get hard. He didn't want her to see his dick so hard, but at the same time, he didn't want her to be without.

"The water is ready," she said. Ben took the clothes and put them in the hamper as he climbed in. Gwen followed.

"This isn't so bad," said Ben. Gwen nodded and agreed as she got her hair wet and started to shampoo. Ben watched the sparkling water trickle down her luscious curves, making her shimmer with godly beauty. Ben couldn't help it, he couldn't hold it back any longer as he went up and gave Gwen a kiss. He let his dick grow to its full length. Gwen looked down, surprised. It must have been at least 6 inches.

"Wow, Ben, it's..." She was at a loss for words.

"Do you like it?" He knew he didn't have to ask - her expression said it all. She grabbed Ben by the neck and roped him into a deep, lustful kiss. Ben was loving every second of this. He notioned with his tongue for permission to enter her mouth, and she let him in. They kissed for a couple of minutes. Ben's dick got harder than before as he wrapped his arms around her hips. Gwen wrapped her hand around his rock-hard manliness. Ben jumped a little bit, but made no notion for her to stop. He snaked his arms down her sides to her tight butt, which he gave a nice squeeze. Gwen gasped and moaned a little as she began to stroke Ben's dick. He began to moan as he broke the kiss.

"Gwen, I can't keep this inside much longer. Let's go out onto the couch and fuck. I don't care what society thinks. I'm ready to lose my virginity to you." She looked up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Oh, Ben..." she said, "I love you so much. If you're willing to give yourself to me, I'm ready to accept you." She rinsed out her hair and turned off the shower. They didn't bother to dry off as Gwen lay on the couch, her legs spread.

"Come over here, Ben. Give me what we both want." Ben walked over, his dick at full length, and began to squeeze Gwen's tits. Gwen moaned with pleasure as she reached for his shaft and began to stroke Ben.

"Oh Gwen, that feels so good..." Gwen stopped stroking and sat up. She leaned over and began to take all 6 inches of Ben's manliness into her mouth, thrusting her head back and forth. As she took it in, she began to rub her pussy which was getting increasingly wet. Gwen ceased the blowjob and sat up on her knees.

"Ben, please fuck me! I need you inside me!" She couldn't contain herself. She lay back on the sofa and spread her vagina open with her fingers. Ben stood up and rubbed his cock around her soaking wet pussy. Gwen moaned with pleasure as his rock-hard shaft stimulated the soft skin of her most sensitive of areas. He began to insert himself into Gwen. She gasped and shrieked as he slowly inserted the full length. She screamed from the initial pain of losing her virginity, and Ben stopped inserting.

"No, Ben... don't stop! It's normal, keep going!" He resumed inserting himself, and once he stuffed it all in, he pulled out and went back in. The screaming turned into cries of pleasure as the ripping pain turned into pleasureful jolts of Gwen's pussy as Ben continued to thrust back and forth. "Ben, I'm gonna come!" He thrust harder in and out until he felt her walls tighten. Ben felt his release coming also and they came into each other before collapsing onto the sofa.

"Gwen, that was amazing..." said Ben, between sharp inhales. "I didn't know you were ready, I was expecting you to not even let me shower with you."

"Well, Ben," said Gwen, "I really love you, and I just thought that if we want our relationship to keep going as strong as it is, we should see each other at our most vulnerable." Gwen smirked. "Besides, when you think about it... we didn't really shower..." Ben looked over at Gwen and smiled.

"Well, we need a shower now!" said Ben. They laughed and agreed to shower together later. First, they needed to recuperate.

* * *

Author's notes: There it was. I did it. Another chapter. Again, so sorry it took so bloody long! I'll try to do better, I promise!

If you are against the lemon in any way, please don't come crying to me. It's not my fault!


	6. Chapter 6: Funny Feelings

Hey, all. I'm so sorry it took so long to get more of it written. I sort of forgot even existed for like a year. I haven't seen this show in a couple of years, so forgive me if I get anything wrong.

Do I even need a disclaimer? The past 4 chapters have one, I won't even bother.

* * *

A few hours later, Ben woke up first. _'What did I just do?'_ he thought to himself. _'I can't believe I did that... with my cousin, nonetheless...'_ He got dressed as he walked to the fridge to get something to drink. He just wanted to forget it ever happened. He turned on the TV and started watching infomercials. He looked at the clock; it was almost 9:00. He wondered what was taking his grandpa so long. A couple minutes later, Gwen awoke.

"Hey," said Ben, trying not to make eye contact. Gwen sat up and rubbed her eyes, with her bare chest exposed. Ben was too deep in his thoughts to pay much attention. She got up and put her clothes back on, along with a new shirt. She sat down on the couch next to Ben.

"Hey, what are you watching?" she asked. Ben responded very quickly that he was just trying to find something on. It was very awkward for the both of them. "Is there anything good on?" Ben just shook his head. She picked up that something was wrong. "Are you ok?" Ben nodded his head sheepishly. She was running out of patience. "Look, just tell me what's wrong." He finally cracked and turned to face his beautiful, amber-haired cousin.

"Listen..." he said, putting her hand in his. "I had a good time, but what we did was really wrong. I mean REALLY wrong." Gwen's heart began to race as tears began to build in her eyes. "We can't let anyone know about this." Gwen understood perfectly. "You know that I love you, right?" She nodded her head.

"I love you too," she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ben blushed, and Gwen giggled.

"That's... kind of what I'm talking about..." said Ben, quietly. "I think it's best that we don't show each other that we're 'an item'." Gwen got upset and started to cry. She got up and went outside. _Shit. What did I just do?_ he thought to himself. The sound of his beautiful cousin crying was like a hundred daggers to his heart. He turned the TV off and took a shower, working things out in the process. When he was finished, he went outside to find Gwen sitting next to the RV, a campfire blazing.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. Gwen let out a quiet _hmph_ and turned away. "Listen, I didn't mean it like that." He sat down next to his upset cousin, and admired her face glowing brightly in the hot fire. "It's bad that we love each other like this, but as long as no one in the family knows, I don't see any harm. I mean, no one really knows that we're family, right?" Gwen sniffled a little bit, and nodded her head. Ben pulled her in close and held her tight. He knew this was where he wanted to be -- right here, right now, with the girl of his dreams against him. They let go before sharing a deep, passionate kiss with each other. This was what they both truly wanted. They knew it. They knew they were more than just cousins.

* * *

All right, that's it. I hope it didn't suck. That's the end of that. Don't despair though, there's an entirely new fiction coming the next chance I get to write! Happy Reading!


End file.
